Como
by Yamii Nara
Summary: "Al principio solo eran otro puñado de herbívoros, solo que mucho más molestos, ruidosos, siempre perturbando su paz. pero mentía, las peligrosas misiones llegaban convirtiéndolos en carnívoros, yo no dudaba en poner mi vida en sus manos, como tampoco dudaba en arriesgarla por ellos, incluso por la maldita piña, no puedo creerlo!" One-shot sobre el punto de vista de Hibari-san!


los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: Moshi, moshi mis conejitos. Este one-shot tenia ganas de escribirlo hace mucho, lo que paso es que buscando información para no equivocarme (tanto) volví a leer todo el manga de KHR (ya voy como 4 veces que leo). El punto es que leí muy pocas historias en las que Hinari-san sale un poco de si papel super carnívoro y quise escribirlo un poco mas... humano? Estoy segura que no fui la única en darse cuenta de esa evolución de Hibari-san. Bueno sin mas a leer!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-COMO-

Al principio solo eran otro puñado de herbívoros, solo que mucho más molestos, ruidosos, siempre perturbando su paz.

Trataba de recordar el inicio de todo, pero no podía, por mucho que me esforzara, por mi mente pasaban un sinfín de situaciones, de todo tipo.

Amenazas, de parte mía claro, recordarle a los herbívoros quien manda con la ayuda de mis tonfas, la sangre de otros, estaba acostumbrado a eso a tenerlos bajo mi zapato, de golpe mi mente salta a la pelea contra el cabeza de piña, la derrota, la humillación, necesitar ser salvado por un herbívoro piro-maníaco. Desde ese día la paz de Namimori dejo de existir.

De pronto medio anillo "guardián de la nube de la Decimo Vongola", poco después llego el bronco, pretendiendo ser mi "sensei", como si tuviera algo que enseñarme, a un carnívoro de tal calibre. Tener que pelear por defender al herbívoro miedoso, eso no me importaba. El enfrentamiento por la otra mitad de ese estúpido anillo se presento dejándome como vencedor, por supuesto. Aunque ser envenenado me tomo por sorpresa, nada iba a detenerme, cuando conseguí el antídoto estaba dispuesto a morder hasta la muerte al responsable, pero algo me detuvo, ese algo me obligo a ayudar al piro-maniaco, es por el favor que le debía solo por eso.

Otro recuerdo asalto mi mente, el futuro, abrir los ojos y encontrarme en medio de una batalla contra un sujeto que tenía las cejas depiladas horribles, oír a su Kasukabe darme ordenes, abrir mi caja arma por primera vez "Roll", tener que ayudar a los herbívoros, huir, eso fue lo peor. Tener que ver la idiota sonrisa del Bronco, 10 años mayor, otro maldito dolor de muelas. No supe la razón por la que me presente, pero fue al lugar que se me dijo y tuve que ver pelear a 3 herbívoros sin poder hacer nada, sentir la necesidad de hacer lo posible para que ellos logren huir de un enemigo temible, ¿Por qué sentí eso?, era mi instinto carnívoro pidiendo sangre, si eso era. Enfrentar al herbívoro verde, que asco, solo defendí mi amada escuela. Permitir que el cabeza de piña lo utilizara en una ilusión, patético, sentí asco de mí mismo al no poder ganar, sentí algo extraño al ver al siempre miedoso Sawada Tsunayoshi enfrentar al malvadisco con tanta determinación por el bien de sus amigos. Adore volver a mi tiempo y alejarme de esos…

Aunque tampoco duro, algunos días después estudiantes nuevos volvieron a irrumpir la paz, una herbívora pechugona con aires de grandeza intentando quitarme el puesto, que triste. Después que atacaran al herbívoro beisbolista, ir a la fiesta de sucesión, ser derrotado como si fuéramos un grupo de principiantes, destrozando mi orgullo. Ver como restauraban los anillos, "accesorios Vongola", especiales para cada guardián. Ir a la isla Shimon, ver a los herbívoros, pero no a la ilusionista, ni al boxeador, la mirada idiota de Sawada Tsunayoshi me hizo querer darle una lección. El guardian mas fuerte me llamaban, ló a la pechugona, por mi orgullo "la disciplina de la secundaria Namimori", utilizar el Vongola Gear, sin dudas era perfecto para mí, salir victorioso, lógico, ella no tenía grandes colmillos. No quise interrumpir la pelea entre las sabandijas, el pelirrojo no era mi presa. Enfrentar a un espíritu que invadió el cuerpo del cabeza de piña, perder. Estaba perdiendo demasiado últimamente, ser salvado, otra cosa patética.

De la nada el Arcobaleno de la tormenta llega a mí, pidiendo ser su representante para liberar la maldición, por supuesto yo solo quería pelear contra alguien fuerte, él decía serlo, acepte, con la condición que si ganaba pelearíamos. En ese momento no pensé en el grupo de herbívoros, solo quería luchar y lo hice, contra Varia, contra Xanxus con el cual no había tanta diferencia, todo para romper el reloj al final, nadie me iba a impedir pelear y aunque los subordinados detuvieron a Xanxus, termine peleando con el Bronco, ya era costumbre. Sawada Tsunayoshi planeando como vencer a los Vindice, todos unidos, yo junto con Mukuro protegiendo a Tsunayoshi, fue inevitable sonreír.

-Hibari-san, la cena esta lista. Una de las muchas empleadas de la mansión me aviso, baje del techo y recorrí los pasillos, desde lejos se podía oír el escándalo.

Al abrir las puertas del comedor nadie volteo a verme, mi aura asesina me precedía, entre y me ubique en mi lugar de la mesa, lugar que tenía desde que nos mudamos a la mansión. Llego la comida, levante la vista mirando a cada uno de ellos. Podría jurar que ninguno cambio ni un ápice, seguían siendo un grupo de ruidosos y molestos herbívoros a los que deseaba morder hasta la muerte, despreocupado, impulsivo, llorón, tímida, arrogante, extremo, inútil, de esa misma forma que los veía en el desayuno, el almuerzo, a la hora del té, en la cena de la misma forma que los veía desde la primera vez, pero mentía, las peligrosas misiones llegaban convirtiéndolos en carnívoros, yo no dudaba en poner mi vida en sus manos, como tampoco dudaba en arriesgarla por ellos, incluso por la maldita piña, no puedo creerlo!

Pelear uno con el otro, apoyar nuestras espaldas en busca de confianza, un gesto que indica el plan, la coordinación, la victoria. Aunque las cosas no habían salido bien más de una vez y alguno había recibido heridas profundas que la llama del sol no había podido curar, esas eran las ocasiones en las que mi garganta picaba, era la sed de sangre, deseó de ver sufrir al causante de esas heridas.

La comida era como siempre ruidosa, se robaban las porciones de carne del plato del otro, utilizando el salero y el pan de proyectiles. Los formalismos han desaparecido hace tanto tiempo. Mire a cada uno de ellos, en la cabecera de la mesa el Decimo Vongola, el jefe más fuerte, temido, respetado, el que había unido familias de todo el mundo por su amigable manera de ser, nuestro cielo Tsuna, a su derecha la devastadora tormenta, el segundo al mando Hayato, a su lado las siempre misteriosas nieblas, la tímida Chrome y el arrogante Mukuro, a si lado el mejor hitman del mundo, es asesino por excelencia Reborn, a la izquierda de Tsuna, la tranquizadora lluvia, el confiable Takeshi, a su lado el imponente rayo, el poderosa Lambo, yo me siento a su lado la indomable nube, el disciplinario carnívoro, suena gracioso cuando lo pienso, a mi lado el resplandeciente sol, el feroz Ryohei.

-a todo esto, donde está el resto? Pregunto Takeshi.

-I-pin ha ido a visitar a Fon-san. Contesto Lambo.

-Bianchi y Fuuta han ido a CEDEF a platicar con Basil. Informo Hayato.

-Kyoko, Haru y Hana están de viaje en algún lugar EXTREMO! Por suerte ya me había acostumbrado a esos gritos.

-Ken, Chikusa y M.M, fueron a buscar a Fran a la mansión Varia, ese maldito Xanxus no quiere devolverlo. Renegó Mukuro.

-no me digas que lo extrañas? Pregunto mal intencionado Reborn, devuelta una discusión.

-te veo muy tranquilo Kyoya, en que piensas? Me pregunto Tsuna que estaba parado detrás de mí. Lógico no iba a decirle que pensaba en ellos, en lo mucho que habíamos pasado juntos y en todo lo que nos faltaba aun, no iba a confesarle que temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos a todos cuando la situación lo ameritara ,que agradecía su aceptación a pesar de mi carácter y su insistencia en relacionarnos, lo mucho que odiaba verlos heridos o cuanto extrañaba a los que se iban, que me reconfortaba verlos volver enteros, que me gustaba este ruido, que amaba a esta multitud, mis compañeros, amigos, mi familia, no podía decirle eso, aunque estoy seguro que ya sabe de mis sentimientos por todos ellos, no lo diría en voz alta.

-kamikorosu. Dije sacando mis tonfas y me lance sobre la mesa, Mukuro esquivo mis tonfas con su tridente sonrió al entender que pretendía aliarme con él para acabar con los demás, después arreglaríamos cuentas nosotros, en medio segundo ambos nos volteamos para golpear a Hayato que fue salvado por Lambo.

-LAS ALIANZAS NO SON JUSTAS, NO SEAN TRAMPOSOS! Grito molesto.

-kufufufu quien dicto las reglas?

Así comenzamos una batalla campal que seguro terminaría con el comedor reconstruido, otra vez. Entre los esquivos y golpes tuve ver la sonrisa de nuestros cielo, a su lado Reborn le decía algo que obligo a Tsuna a gritar "itteee", antes de arremangarse el saco de su traje y entrar en la pelea.

Ahí recordé que todo esto era gracias al bebe, fije mi vista en el que al notarlo me devolvió la mirada, le sonreí y agradecí con un asentimiento, al que él respondió escondiendo su mirada bajo su fedora y sonriendo.

-QUE TSUNA PELEE SI ES TRAMPA, QUE EL PELEE SI ES TRAMPA. Gritaba Lambo , viendo por donde escapar.

-TRAMPA AL EXTREMO!

Que divertida es mi familia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ya saben si les gusto comenten o pongan en favoritos!

Nos leemos besitos!


End file.
